A True Fairytale
by r3dmasquerade7
Summary: Its been 5 years, and looking back at the past, you start wishing things would have been different. Wish things played out as you expected. Wish it played out as your true fairytale...[raikim] [oneshot]


**a.n. **

**back agen from da dead 2 rite. dis APOLOGY IS IN ADVANCE 2 all of u hu read mah otha fanficz, i'll b away so no mo updates till um 5 weeks from now. BUT I'LL TRY ;( im so srry, n im realli lazy 2 type dis alert on all my fanficz so srry agen. im so mean aint i. nwayz, thank my d-pressin life for this one shot. WARNING it may get confusin. well here goes...n its in RAI POV**

**A true fairytale**

**By animeang3l7**

I walked up the dusty concrete pavement. The trees on each side swayed to and fro being blown by the cool breeze; along with the pink blossoms. I looked up at the blue sky, wondering if this was how I was going to be forever. I thought about the last thing she said to me,

"When this all started, it was a fairy tale to me. And now its a wonderful reality. But I guess it'll end as one. As a fairy tale."

What had she meant when she said that? Life was easy for her, it always was. Wasn't it?...I had no real clue what was she going on about, I guess I was too rapped up in playing Goo Zombies 2. What a fool I could be at some times. Or should I say all the time. I really thought that everything was alright with her. Life seemed peachy nice for her. Wow, thats a phrase I never thought I would ever say. But then again there were a lot of things I thought I would never say-and a lot of things I thought I would have never do.

What if I did listen? Would I still have been confused. What if?

This was what my life was about. Always _or's_ and _what if's _and _things I would have never done but I did_. Things became complicated, after she left. Why did she have to leave? Why?

Doubts overcomed my hope and faith. And I suppose even the love I had for her. Questions filled my once empty head. The vacancy had been filled with saddened memories. This is how it was going to end? A fairy tale? Gone wrong? _Lifes already bad without it screwing you up even more._

"Rai! Rai!" someone shouted so tender and soft.

"That voice, it couldn't be? It is...Kim" I turned around so rapidly I nearly lost my balance. There she was. Running towards me. I opened my arms to her.

"Rai" she called.

"Kim! Kim!"

"Rai..." she headed towards me and as I reached to hold her and swing my arms around her...she...went through me?

I was leaning forward, and so as she went through me, I fell. My hands smacked the ground. I panted, it felt so weird that was the only way to describe it. But back to the point, as I was passing through her it felt so weird, like when Wuya was in her old state used to pass through you.

I turned my head around and to my amazement I saw her still run into _my _arms.

_Am I dreaming? But thats me, and her? How?_

She ran straight into Rai's arms and he swinged her around.

"Rai, see I did manage to catch up with you!" she said with her gleamming blue eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah you did." he said as he slowed down and eventually put her back onto the ground.

"So why are we here?" she asked as they started to stroll down the path.

_Am I invisible? What's happening?_ I stopped asking myself random questions that appeared in my head and got up and started to follow them.

He, or me or whatever. Put his hands around her waist. I watched silently.

"Rai, please tell me why we're here." Kim begged, or at least a ghostly figure begged.

"Shh," he put his two fingers in front of Kim's mouth and made a soft sound come out of his mouth. "When the times right, the reasons will be revealed."

They continued walking, I sped up. They stopped in the middle of the wide path and he whispered something in her ear. I wasn't near enough to hear, so I moved in. But then as I made one single step forward a voice rang in my head. It was one of my own, and it chorused, _You're my destiny. My fairytale._

It was what the other Rai was saying. I had no proof but I knew, I just knew. I was confused, yet somehow I understood this whole situation.

**Flash...**

"Rai, lets go out come on. Its so boring to be stuck indoors."

End of Flash...

_What was that? Kimiko?_

**Flash...**

"Why me? Can't you take Omi, or Clay? Or even Dojo?" a voice said. It was me.

"No, I want you to come with me."

"Really?" I watched as I gave her that raise-your-eyebrow-in-suspision-because-that-really-wasn't-the-reason look.

"Okay, to tell the truth, they were all busy. But besides that, I really did want you to come."

"Sorry Kim. Ain't buying. I don't want to go out man. Can't you take the hint?" _I saw the sadness in Kim's eyes. I was so mean. Why did I do that? Was it because I was just to self absorbed to go out with a friend or was I jus to scared?_

**End of Flash...**

_Maybe this is what would have happened if I did go out..._They started moving again. I stopped thinking and by instinct started working my muscles. They walked more to the side and ended up by a tree.

"Okay this is it" Rai broke the silence. He turned Kim to look at the tree. She glanced up at it and her eyes were full of bliss as she stared up at the pink blossoms of the plant. Rai looked at her in awh. And so did I. It was a long time since I saw her so...happy. I felt my insides be filled with butterflies.

She stopped looking up and turned her gaze to the tree's bark. There carved in wood was:

_**Rai&Kim**_

_**sempre e para sempre vontade Eu te amo**_

I stared at it and then saw Kim kiss Rai. And then...

"Where am I?"

"Your with me Rai" I turned to face the person speaking. It was...it was...

"Kim..." I said in awh and bliss.

"Yea..." before she even finished that word I hugged her and squeezed her tight as if that was the last time I would ever get to hug her. "Kim..." I whispered.

"Yeah, please can-you-let-go." I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Well, fine then. So please can we!" she said, I squeezed her less and less until I let go.

"What?"

"Can we go out?" Then it hit me.

"Yeah of course. But I have to do something first."

"Sure. So about 3?"

"Yeah."

She left and I jumped out of my bedroom window and ran as fast as I could, I held my penknife so tight it nearly cut me. I ran I even had help from the wind. I soon reached it and stopped. Right in front of it. I started to carve into it.

**our fairytale**

**End**

**a.n.**

**fini...hope u lyk my first ever wun shot! im tryin 2 cut down on the slang n text language as u see. srry no appearances of clay n omi and the rest. hehe**

_**sempre e para sempre vontade Eu te amo ...always and forever i will love you**_


End file.
